


drunk on sunlight

by lannisqueen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Beautiful Golden Fools, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22706971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannisqueen/pseuds/lannisqueen
Summary: what happened after Cersei demanded fresh sheets for the bed
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister
Comments: 10
Kudos: 61





	drunk on sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> I know I owe updates in both of my fics, and trust me, I wanted to do Valentine's updates in both. Unfortunately, neither of the coming updates are particularly appropriate for Valentine's Day so here's a short little piece to celebrate the twins <3

“And we’ll need fresh sheets for the bed.” It felt good to say that. It felt almost as good as it felt when Jaime was inside of her. When she turned to him, she saw him smiling up at the ceiling, the sheets loose and exposing his chest. Grey hair was sprinkled throughout his chest hair and beard, but when the morning light hit him, gold and warm, it was hard to see such flaws. His smile brought a similar expression to Cersei’s own features, though she found that she could not hold it long. It hurt to smile. It occurred to her that she couldn’t actually recall the last time that she’d smiled, even when it was forced.

Jaime seemed to catch something of her thoughts because he sat up in the bed and looked at her. “What is it?” he asked, his voice easily shifting back to a tone of concern for her. He started to rise, but Cersei rushed toward him as she had the previous night. Then she’d come to him flushed with victory over finally possessing the throne that she had coveted for so long. Now she came to him to use his kiss as a balm to soothe the wound within her which had started to ache and bleed and ooze once more. Who better to give her comfort than her brother?

She kissed him until she lost her breath and had to force herself away. “Is this what you meant when you said _I’m the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, I shall do as I please_? That you’ll be doing me?” Jaime’s words could have been taken as mere teasing, indeed there was a ghost of a smirk on his lips. But that was what it was, a ghost of a smirk, and there was something in his eyes, an apprehension that hadn’t been there moments before. Cersei hated that she couldn’t look into his eyes and know exactly what he was thinking, the way that she’d known when they were children. 

Cersei raised a hand and cupped his face, her thumb stroking his cheek until his expression started to soften into one that she could finally read. The teasing was gone, and she was faced with insecurity in her brother’s expression. It was something that she’d only started to see after his hand had been taken. Before that, her brother had been utterly undaunted. They’d taken more than his hand from him, just as her Walk had taken more than her hair. Each had a wound which they’d had yet to fully recover from. “I told you before: people will whisper; they’ll make their jokes. I don’t care. I only see what matters.” They were words that she’d said to him before and they were no less true now than they had been that evening in the White Tower. “I choose you. And I will no longer hide it.” After all, she had no children left to shield from the hateful things people might say to them. She and Jaime were the only ones left. The only people in the world that mattered. Nothing else mattered, only the two of them. 

Her words and touch had the desired effect on her brother. Jaime’s good hand rested just between her hip and her waist. “Better late than never, I suppose.” he said, and there was a warmth slowly coming into his eyes. It was like the return of the happiness that she’d seen there only moments before. Cersei was relieved to have it back. She leaned in to kiss him, gently at first as she eased him back onto his back. 

Jaime deepened the kiss then, and moved his hand to Cersei’s ass to squeeze it. It was not as firm as it once had been, but Jaime had never seemed to mind before, nor did he seem to mind now. He squeezed again and started to roll Cersei on to her back. Then came a knock at the door. “Tell them to come in. If you’re not afraid.” Jaime teased. For a moment, it was like he was the old Jaime. There was an excitement that lit up his eyes that was not entirely on account of what they’d been in the middle of doing. “Tell them to come in.” He dared again, like when he’d dared her to put her hand into the lions’ cages back at Casterly Rock. This time Cersei doubted he would try to pull her back.

“Come in.” she called, still laying on top of her brother, the sheets a dishevelled mess around them. The maid nearly dropped the sheets that she’d brought as she caught sight of the twins wrapped up in each other. It made Cersei laugh. Gods, how long had it been since she laughed? It was as though she couldn’t stop. Her eyes started to water as Jaime said something to the girl to send her on her way, shutting the door behind her with a bang. Cersei took one look at her and then joined her in the giddy laughter. And for a moment, for a brief, shining moment, it was as if they were as young and carefree as they’d once been.


End file.
